


I'm sorry, but not sorry

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan has made a very bad mistake and now Ragnar must punish him for it, as well as teach him a few new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, but not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan felt hit stomach twist and his heart clench as he stared at the broken pottery. He hadn't meant to do it, it was an accident. Maybe if he explained what happened he would be forgiven. Before he could do anything he heard Ragnar approach him from behind.

"Oh dear, what have you done Priest?" Ragnar said

Athelstan turned around fast and said "I-I didn't mean too , it was an accident"

Ragnar approached Athelstan and said "I can tell, I know you wouldn't break something on purpose, but I still have to punish you"

Athelstan felt fear in the pit of his stomach, Ragnar had never had to punish him before. He had seen and heard how slaves were punished on these lands and wondered what Ragnar had in store for him.

"Clean this mess up" Ragnar ordered

Athelstan did as he was told and swept up the broken pieces. When he was done he waited for Ragnar's instructions. Anxiety grew as Ragnar grabbed his hand and took him out of the shed and in the direction of the house. Athelstan was thankful it was just him and Ragnar on the farm today, Lagertha and the children were out at the markets. Athelstan was taken to his small room and only then did Ragnar let go of his hand. The silence in the room was deafening as Athelstan stared at the floor boards unable to look Ragnar in the face, he waited nervously for his punishment.

Ragnar knew how afraid Athelstan was of him at this moment, the face he was making came second compared to when they first met. Athelstan was scared but not afraid of being killed by him. Ragnar closed the gap between himself and Athelstan until he was standing toe to toe with him, yet Athelstan still didn't look at him. Ragnar gently gripped Athelstan chin and tilled his head up to look him in the eyes "I don't want to punish you priest you are a good slave, but this is for your own good" Ragnar said. He gripped Athelstan's shoulders and made him sit next to him on the bed "It won't take long" he said almost soothingly. As quick as a flash Ragnar pulled Athelstan over his knee and pinned him there.

Athelstan was shocked when he was thrown over Ragnar's knee. He trying to move or pull away but Ragnar was stronger than him "Wha-What are you doing?" Athelstan asked shocked and confused.

"Punishing you. I know it was an accident and accidents happen, so I will punish you like I would my own children when then have accidents like that" Ragnar explained.

_'Punished like a child?'_ Athelstan thought. Then he realised he was going to be spanked "Ragnar don't" he protested and started to squirm.

"Would you rather be whipped like other slaves?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan stopped moving immediately and felt his heart beat against his chest.

"Because that would be the usual punishment. So, do you want to be whipped?" he asked

"No" Athelstan whispered

"Good, because I don't want to whip you either. Now then this will be quick, you'll just have to bear it like a man" Ragnar said before swiftly bringing his hand down onto Athelstan's behind.

Athelstan gasped and jumped when he felt a sharp sting on his bottom, Ragnar was not going to hold back. With each hit Athelstan felt his skin get more tender and his face burned with humiliation.

Ragnar felt the palm of his hand beginning to sting but it didn't stop him. He would only stop when he had gotten what he wanted. Slowly after some time had passed he could hear the sound of Athelstan trying to hold back his sobs, it wouldn't be much longer now.

Athelstan's vision went blurred as tears filled his eyes. A few tears spilled from his eyes and fell onto the wood flooring. He choked back the sobs threatening to escape his throat and tried to be brave. A few more minutes passed and Athelstan couldn't take anymore, he began to sob loudly and didn't care if Ragnar thought any less of him for it.

Ragnar stopped his actions when he heard Athelstan finally start to cry. He gentle pulled Athelstan up and laid his head in his lap. He petted his curls as he let Athelstan cry for as long as he needed to. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that but neither of the bothered to talk, words weren't necessary.

Athelstan had stopped crying a while ago but didn't move, he could still feel the sting on his backside and knew it would hurt when he sat down. The way Ragnar stroked his head was soothing and calmed him down a lot.

"Feel better?" Ragnar finally asked

"Y-Yes" Athelstan replied with a hic-up.

"Good. Sit up" Ragnar said

Athelstan stiffened knowing that sitting up it would hurt, but he obeyed. Carefully he lifted himself off of Ragnar's legs and sat up. He squirmed uncomfortably, his backside was burning making any sitting position impossible, but he bared it. His thigh touched Ragnar's as Ragnar put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close enough to put his head on his shoulder.

"You did well priest" Ragnar said "Better than I thought you would. You are stronger than you look" he praised.

Athelstan didn't know how to respond to such praise, it was the first time he had ever been called strong before and for a man like Ragnar to call him strong it seemed strange to him.

"Do you feel better?" Ragnar asked

"Yes" oddly enough Athelstan did feel better.

"Do you know why?" Ragnar asked

"No" Athelstan replied

"Because you have been punished" Ragnar said

Athelstan was confused by Ragnar's logic and asked "What do you mean?"

"I said this was for your own good for a reason. If I didn't punish you for your mistake you would have felt guilty and not gotten over it" Ragnar explained.

"So this 'punishment' was all for my sake, to make me feel better and not for the sake of punishing a slaves mistake?" Athelstan questioned.

"Yes" Ragnar replied

"But why?" Athelstan asked

"Because that's the type of person you are, you hold on to guilt like a dog holds onto a bone. Until someone forces you to give up that bone one way or the other you won't do it willingly and doesn't your god not say you should be punished for you mistake's" Ragnar explained

"Yes, I'm not sure why but that somehow makes sense" Athelstan said

"Good, now get some rest" Ragnar said before standing up "I will be back later and we'll do some fishing" he said and left.

Athelstan laid down thankful he was able to take the weight of his body off his bottom. Deep in his heart he knew Ragnar was right about the way he held on to guilt. Even back at the monastery he held on to any type of guilt making himself depressed, He wasn't sure why he did it and was glad Ragnar had somehow seen through his facade.

As promised Ragnar did come back and took Athelstan fishing. Anything they caught would be cooked for dinner later. As the two of them sat by the edge of the Fjord Ragnar said "You can come to me when even you need to feel better"

Athelstan turned to him surprised and asked "You mean, ask you to s-spank me?"

Ragnar chuckled and said "Not necessarily but if you want me to"

Athelstan went red faced and turned away embarrassed.

Ragnar laughed and pulled him close "I'm kidding priest" he said

"You're horrible" Athelstan said playfully hitting his chest.

"I am aren't I" Ragnar joked. He used his full body weight to lie on his side taking Athelstan with him. He pulled Athelstan in too his chest and said "Seriously thought if you need help with things like that you can talk to me" when Athelstan looked at him with those big innocent eyes Ragnar couldn't resist kissing his forehead.

"Alright then" Athelstan said

"Good" Ragnar replied lazily tugging on Athelstan's curls. Things would be alright from now on, for both of them.


End file.
